md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Queen (Wish Realm)
Biography During First Curse At some point, Regina is helplessly walking through the forest before she is confronted by the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena. The witch reveals that they are half-sisters, and taunts Regina before knocking her out. Regina wakes up in a small abandoned cottage, where Zelena tells her that she is jealous of the queen, who has gotten everything yet Zelena, abandoned by their mother, got nothing. Zelena announces her plan to cast a time travel spell to go back in time and replace Regina. Desperate to live, Regina suggests a deal that will act as a backup plan if the spell fails; Zelena will help Regina kill Snow White before history changes, and Regina will help Zelena become queen in the present. Zelena reluctantly agrees, and uses her magic to allow Regina to enter Snow White’s kingdom and enchant Regina’s hand to rip Snow’s heart out. In the castle, the sisters stop to argue, but are interrupted by the Blue Fairy, who goes to warn Snow White and her family. The Huntsman confronts Regina and Zelena, revealed to be working for Prince Charming now, but Zelena easily knocks him unconscious, and Regina leaves to find Snow White. She finds Snow, Charming, and their infant Emma, and rips out Snow’s heart. However, Zekena returns and reveals that she betrayed Regina, and takes the heart, Emma, and Charming’s courage for her time travel spell. Seeking revenge on her sister, Regina finds herself traveling to the cottage with Snow White and the Blue Fairy to find her. The fairy thwarts Zelena’s plans and takes back Charming’s courage, however the witch simply takes Emma’s instead. However, when Blue gets the upper hand, Zelena threatens them and flees. Regina, deciding to shelve her vengeance for Snow, decides to find and stop Zelena. (Be Careful What You Wish For) Some time later, Regina tracks Zelena to the Land of Untold Stories. Regina finds her sister in a room filled with portals to other lands. As they have an argument, the guard confronts them - but the guard is merely a cat. Zelena insults the animal, but the feline recognises the great magic in his presence. The cat speaks, revealing he has been cursed into the form of a pet, but is originally a skilled swordsman. Zelena flees through a portal amidst the distraction, uninterested. The cat, Lanval, convinces Regina to let him help her in exchange for freeing him from the curse. She agrees, and they journey together through the portal after Zelena. Regina and Lanval appear back in the Wish Realm, much to the Regina’s annoyance. They are in the Moors, an enchanted kingdom inhabited by magical beings. Lanval is tempted to attack a raven, but it transforms into a man. They are suddenly confronted by Maleficent, who has become the ‘queen’ of the Moors following the disappearance of her daughter and Regina’s failed attempt at casting the Dark Curse. Lanval is not pleased when the two women sit down for a chat; Maleficent advises Regina to give up on vengeance like she did a long time ago. After catching up, Regina and Maleficent notice that their pets are missing. Angry, the two decide to relocate to Regina’s old castle in hopes of finding Diaval and Lanval, for the latter may have information on Zelena. Regina manages to change Maleficent’s mind on redemption, and they mutually decide to continue with what made them famous; villainy. (To Be Queen) Some years later, to the great surprise of Regina and Maleficent, Zelena arrives in need of help. She reveals that she had attempted to relocate to Oz after a long time on the run, but it had been destroyed by Carabosse, the Dire Fairy - a wicked being who wants to take over all realms with her equally wicked son Caradoc. Maleficent reveals a deep dark secret; Carabosse is her mother. The trio decide that if anyone’s going to take over the realms, it’s them. Regina and Zelena decide to reluctantly put the past behind them, and they call upon Peter Pan, Cruella De Vil and Ursula for back-up. The group, amidst their bickering, learn that Cruella has become immortal after becoming the new ‘maid’ of Wish Rumplestiltskin. Eventually, the six come up with a plan; use Maleficent’s blood to track down Carabosse. They locate her at a portal deep in the Infinite Forest. Carabosse belittles them, stating that their entire existence is a lie; they are merely the product of a wish made 23 years in the future. They disregard this statement, and Carabosse reveals that if she could overthrow her sister, the powerful Black Fairy, then she can overpower the six villains with immense ease. She vanishes through the portal to prepare her plans to take over or destroy Fairy Tale Land. The six villains later use a spell to summon Caradoc. He arrives at the Evil Queen’s palace via portal, where he is distracted by his sister Maleficent. The others, thanks to the diversion, travel through the portal to locate Carabosse. However, they are thwarted when an enraged Caradoc sees through them and uses his magic to summon the the five back to the palace, and locks them in there with magic only he can undo before he is banished along with Carabosse into the Room of Despair by Maleficent. (Eternal Darkness) Relatives * King Henry † (father) ** King Xavier † (grandfather) * Queen of Hearts † (mother) ** Wicked Witch of the West † (half-sister) ** The Miller † (grandfather) * King Leopold † (husband) ** Snow White † (stepdaughter) *** Prince Charming † (stepson-in-law) *** Emma (step-granddaughter) **** Sir Henry (step-great-grandson) Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Mills family Category:Deceased characters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Snow White Category:Sorceresses Category:Wish Realm citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:Royalty